1sentence: An Avatar Collection
by Blufle
Summary: So much romance to pack into fifty sentences! A series of romantic chapters, each based on your favorite Avatar couples. The next chapter is up! Sokka paired with... who was that now? Toph?
1. Kataang Gamma Theme Set

**1sentence: a series of cute little one-liners about your favorite Avatar couples! I was inspired to write these by Rhianwen, who writes them for the Harvest Moon category here at FFN, and she started writing them because of the 1sentence community in live journal (where we both got the theme sets from). **

**My first Avatar fic even though I've written (or am in the process of writing) six other fics here at FFN. Every new chapter brings in a new couple. Suggestions for couples in later chapters (given by review only, please) will be considered but I can't guarauntee I'll use it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters in the series.**

**First up: Aang and Katara - Gamma theme set**

#01 - Ring

The very first words he spoke to her are still ringing in her ears, and she can't seem to forget the way his voice and laughter sound.

#02 - Hero

He can't help but feel strong and protective, like her hero, as she clings to him after riding Appa for the first time; not even her strong clutch on his arm bothers him in the least.

#03 - Memory

The first thing he saw after finally coming out of that iceberg after one hundred years of being frozen was her pretty face; however he didn't realize that he would continue to see her face in his memories for a long time afterwards.

#04 - Box

She knows it probably means nothing, but she can't help but note how his hand brushed against hers when he passed her the box containing the waterbending scrolls.

#05 - Run

It nearly knocks her off her feet every time she watches the way he can run with the swiftness of the wind.

#06 - Hurricane

She finds it hard to believe that such a fun-loving boy could be transformed into something as horrible and destructive as a hurricane; but he tells her not to worry about it, because he doesn't know how to put himself in the Avatar state in the first place.

#07 - Wings

The look of wonder in her eyes is worth all the riches in the world, he thinks to himself as he lands safely next to her after demonstrating his ability to fly through the air on his glider; she thinks she'd give anything to have wings like his.

#08 - Cold

His voice sounds hoarse and scratchy one morning when he wakes up with a cold, and yet he insists that they keep moving along; he'll be just fine -- however, she can't help but purposely take a long time getting ready so he'll have a few extra minutes to rest.

#09 - Red

And even though he is sick, she can't help but think it's cute the way his nose is all red like that.

#10 - Drink

"Here, have some of this, it'll make you feel better," she says as she hands him a cup full of her Gran-Gran's special drink made for the purpose of suppressing colds; he smiles gratefully and drinks the whole brew in one gulp.

#11 - Midnight

He knows he can't sing, but if he happens to wake up in the middle of the night and find her tossing in her sleep, he knows the only way to calm her down is with a quiet melody.

#12 - Temptation

She tries her hardest to shake off the temptation that makes her want to run her fingers along his body, tracing the arrows that are tattooed onto his skin.

#13 - View

Her insides are turning with emotion and nostalgia for past days, and yet it always seems to calm her down just by glancing at him as he sleeps, noting how just the view of his peaceful expression seems to envelope her whole body in an aura of serenity.

#14 - Music

She adores singing, but would rather die than have someone else hear her rendition of the lullaby her mother sang to her as a child; therefore her cheeks burn crimson when he mentions that he overheard her last night, and that her voice was beautiful.

#15 - Silk

It's not often that he has the time to daydream, but when he does he finds it's always about her and how silky smooth the texture of her skin looks.

#16 - Cover

He's not sure how her brother Sokka will take it if he admits that he loves her, so he tries his best to cover up his feelings.

#17 - Promise

"I'll make sure the fire nation is stopped," he promises her one day after learning why her father had to leave home so early in her life; "if not for the world, than for you."

#18 - Dream

Sometimes she wonders if anything will ever happen between the two of them, as on nights like these -- when he comes to her half-asleep saying he had a horrible dream -- she feels more like a mother than a potential girlfriend.

#19 - Candle

He only wishes there was something more he could do for her as he watches her silently light a candle in memory of her lost mother, as today is the anniversary of her death.

#20 - Talent

"I have many hidden talents that you don't know about," she states mischievously as she saunters away, leaving him with an incredulous look on his face, wondering what else she can do besides effectively massage a strained back.

#21 - Silence

He knows that she doesn't like to be seen with her hair down, so he tries to make as little noise as possible when he catches her washing it out in the stream.

#22 - Journey

"You did it!" she cries with pride as she looks on her pupil with admiration; and yet the end results of her teaching him waterbending doesn't fulfill her so much as the journey of teaching itself.

#23 - Fire

He would rather be blinded than have to watch her suffer through the pain of being burned, so he always makes sure that either himself or Sokka starts the fire when a meal needs to be cooked.

#24 - Strength

He might look harmless, she thinks to herself one night in admiration of the young Avatar, but he's got the strength of a tiger.

#25 - Mask

He knows that she tries to mask her own feelings and sacrifice her wants for the good of the group, so he hopes she is pleasantly surprised when he insists that they do what _she_ wants to do.

#26 - Ice

"Don't move it, it's better to keep it still," she says as she bends some water into ice and places it on his swollen ankle.

#27 - Fall

He only blushes when she asks how he fell; he decides it's better left unsaid that he wasn't watching where he was going because he was too busy staring at her.

#28 - Forgotten

"I'd almost forgotten how fun this was!" she states as he leads her in a lively jig around the campfire.

#29 - Dance

"And I didn't know you were such a good dancer!" he says back to her; wishing he could make a change of pace and start dancing much, much slower with her.

#30 - Body

It's not so much the fact that she is doing an incredible job of teaching him, it's more that her body is pressed up so close to his as she instructs him on how to perform a new technique that makes him feel so warm inside.

#31 - Sacred

"Well, he _is_ the Avatar," she reminds herself when she wonders why every time she longs to hold him close, she feels as though she'd be desecrating some sacred being.

#32 - Farewells

"We won't be long!" he promises when he and Sokka go on a fishing escapade in hopes of bringing back some lunch; and even though she knows they'll come back, saying good-bye still makes her miss him that much more.

#33 - World

"I don't know, I kind of like the journey," he says when she comments how they've been traveling for so long and sometimes she just wants to settle down; what he doesn't mention is how he'd circle the world three times over if it meant being able to do it with her.

#34 - Formal

"Stop being so formal about it," Sokka says to him as the twelve-year-old tries to explain his feelings for Katara to her brother; "I understand what you're saying, and yes; I'm okay with it."

#35 - Fever

He doesn't care if he'll catch her fever, when she's sick, he wants to stay by her side until he's positive she'll be okay.

#36 - Laugh

Every time she opens her mouth to let out an eruption of beautiful laughter, he can't help but laugh along too, because, as he's told her, her laughter is contagious.

#37 - Lies

"Oh, yes," she stutters as she tries to down the unusual concoction he spent all day trying to cook for her; "it tastes wonderful."

#38 - Forever

"Forever's a long time, Aang," she says when he asks if they'll always be together, however she can't help but silently add to herself, "but it's not nearly enough time to spend with you."

#39 - Overwhelmed

"What's your favorite thing about the stars?" she asks him as they lay together, gazing up at the black night-sky; he doesn't answer because it overwhelms him the way they reflect so beautifully in her eyes.

#40 - Whisper

"I know you probably know this," he whispers in her ear one night while she is presumably sleeping, "but I have to come out and say it…"

#41 - Wait

He waits after whispering those three words in her ear, almost expecting an answer, but knows it's impossible because she's asleep.

#42 - Talk

But she did hear him, and she was awake; and after a few minutes of silently rejoicing that he felt the same way about her as she did about him, she gently taps him on the shoulder and they start to talk.

#43 - Search

"I can't believe we just spent a whole day looking for Momo," Sokka complains after finally bringing the curious creature back to camp, and Katara would agree with him, but all grudges are lost when she sees how happy Aang is that his furry friend is back, and she knows that if it made him smile, it was worth it.

#44 - Hope

"I'd always hoped my first kiss would be with you," he says after pulling away from the sweet taste of her lips.

#45 - Eclipse

Even during a lunar eclipse, when her waterbending abilities are temporarily useless, he somehow manages to cheer her up with his adorable smile and the warmth of his hand holding hers.

#46 - Gravity

"That's what I love about being an airbender," he says to her after they land from a breath-taking flight through the clouds, "Gravity means nothing!"

#47 - Highway

She knows that they're still both very young, but she can't help but feel he's the one she wants to be with on the highway of life.

#48 - Unknown

He's spent hours wondering about the unknown; if she would want to marry him, if she doesn't mind that he's younger than her, what type of bending ability their child would possess.

#49 - Lock

"Yes, but you've got the key," she says, smiling at him when he comments that she seems to keep a lock on her mind and heart.

#50 - Breathe

The best thing, they've decided, is to just snuggle together under the stars and listen to the rhythmic sound of the other as they breathe.


	2. SokkaYue Beta Theme Set

**Sokka and Yue, Beta theme set**

**Here's the second installment of 1sentence: An Avatar Collection; I hope you all enjoy (even those of you who aren't Sokka/Yue fans). **

**I found that this one was a little harder to write, particularly near the end, because Yue's character was never developed too much in the series so I had to guess at a couple things (like how she might react in a certain situation, what she would say, etc). **

**But, if you don't mind my saying, my particular favorites of this one are numbers 4, 15, 26, 31, and 46. … Okay, so I actually liked a lot more than that, but I had to choose only my absolute favorite so as not to burden you with an incredibly long list. **

#01 - Walking

She still laughs when she remembers the first time they made eye contact; he had been staring at her and she only happened to glance at him, getting the amusing opportunity of witnessing him walk straight into an ice wall.

#02 - Waltz

_She's royalty, though_ … he reminds himself when he, for a second, imagines that it's him out there on the dance floor waltzing with her, rather than her fiancé.

#03 - Wishes

It's hard for him to keep track of the countless times he's looked up at the night sky and made a wish on every single star in sight; each one having something to do with that lovely princess with the snow-colored hair.

#04 - Wonder

She looks at him, his smooth dark skin and irresistible smile, and wonders if it's even possible that he doesn't already have a girlfriend.

#05 - Worry

"I was worried you wouldn't want anything to do with me," he admits sheepishly when she asks him why he lied to her about being a prince.

#06 - Whimsy

"Oh, yes," she says jokingly after hearing his excuse; "I could have you executed for being a _peasant_ at my very whimsy," -- she starts to laugh and he's hesitant to join in, not sure if she was being serious or not.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

"That must be wonderful," she says dreamily after hearing about all the adventures he and his friends have been on; "I should like to travel the world -- anything to get out of this frozen wasteland!"

#08 - Whiskey and Rum

He always thought that since she was royalty, she was accustomed to drinking things like fine wine, so he's more than surprised when she comments that she always has a bit of rum before going to bed because it helps warm her up.

#09 - War

"What I wouldn't give to stop the war," he sighs as he remembers his father, and she tries her hardest not to let the tears fall after seeing the way mention of the war has written pain all over his face.

#10 - Weddings

"The wedding has been called off, at least for now," she says quietly in reference to the celebration that was supposed to take place between her and her fiancé that day, and instead of the reaction she expected, he smiles gratefully, saying, "Now I have that much more time to try and convince your father to call it off for good."

#11 - Birthday

"Keep your eyes closed," she says as she giggles with delight, putting the finishing touches on the exquisite ice sculpture she made all by herself for his birthday.

#12 - Blessing

Every night before he goes to bed, he's sure to be grateful for her, for she has been the greatest blessing in his life so far.

#13 - Bias

"Well, I'm a little bias myself," he admits when she asks him who would win a competition between a waterbender and an airbender; "but which one would _you _want to win?"

#14 - Burning

Every time he manages to catch her brushing out her silky smooth hair, he burns with passion, and longs to approach her and start running his fingers through her hair.

#15 - Breathing

It's on a particularly cold day that she realizes, as she snuggles up against his chest, that she really does love everything about him -- even the way he breathes so steadily.

#16 - Breaking

Every night before he goes to bed, he realizes that the next day might be his last with her, as her fiancé might return from fighting any day now; and he feels his heart breaking just by thinking about it.

#17 - Belief

"Do you think," she says softly as they lay together, all wrapped up in warm blankets, "that even if we can't be together in this lifetime … maybe we'll see each other in the afterlife?" and, as he strokes her hair with his hand, he replies, "Yes, I believe we will."

#18 - Balloon

"Yes, I win!" he says happily after emerging victorious in their 'see who can hold their breath the longest' contest; she doesn't say that she _could_ have won if she hadn't started laughing at the way his face so resembled a balloon, with his cheeks puffed out and starting to turn red.

#19 - Balcony

Many a night she finds herself out of bed and staring off into the night-sky while standing on the balcony, and she thinks, with a sigh, how wonderful it would be to find that Sokka had climbed up to join her for the night.

#20 - Bane

"Hate them? They're the _bane _of my _existence_!" he says a little over-dramatically, and she tries to suppress a giggle, realizing that she should have known that would be his answer when she asked if he hated all the rules and regulations in life.

#21 - Quiet

She can't help but put a slender finger to his mouth to quiet him when they snuggle together at the fireplace, for, as much as she likes to listen to him talk, in an atmosphere like this it only ruins the mood.

#22 - Quirks

"Hey, you've got your quirks, and I've got mine," he says defensively when she gives him a cute, confused look that obviously questioned why he always skips the last step of the staircase and jumps right onto the landing.

#23 - Question

It was such a simple and innocent question, and yet he couldn't believe she'd actually need to ask it; "Yes, Yue…" he says with utter genuineness, "…of course I think you're beautiful!"

#24 - Quarrel

"It's just a lover's quarrel, all couples have them," Katara says encouragingly as she tries to cheer up her brother, who sat all day sulking after his argument with Yue last night; little does he know that she's missing him in her room just as much.

#25 - Quitting

"Next time we even _think_ of starting another argument, I'm just going to quit," he says as he hugs her, glad that they both cared about each other enough to apologize for the way they acted.

#26 - Jump

She knows it's unladylike and wonders what her father would think, but when he comes back from a three-day fishing trip with the other men of her tribe, she can't help but jump into his arms with excitement, making him think that maybe he should go away more often, if it means getting attention like this when he comes back.

#27 - Jester

He absolutely adores the way that, when she laughs really hard, she snorts a little; so it's for that reason that he so often plays the role of a jester -- just to hear her laugh.

#28 - Jousting

They both adore words games and literary phenomena's, and have spent many an hour jousting back and forth about the strange overuse and, at the same time, _under-use_ of the word "love".

#29 - Jewel

She admitted to him that her white hair sometimes made her feel different and insecure, and he was shocked; he always thought it set her apart from the other girls in a _good_ way, like a jewel among pebbles.

#30 - Just

He knows that she needs to be fair and spend some time doing _royal_ things that make her people happy, but it still makes him frown that she has to be such a just person; and yet, he won't admit that though he is being selfish, being just and fair is only one of the many things on a long list of qualities she has that, to him, make her perfect.

#31 - Smirk

He doesn't even know what it does to her when he smirks like that, but it's times like those when she wishes with all her heart that she wasn't engaged.

#32 - Sorrow

Normally he would be ecstatic that her fiancé, though not dead, has been declared "missing", and even though she didn't want to marry him, she's dejected and glum, and it kills him inside to see the sparkle in her eyes temporarily gone.

#33 - Stupidity

"Please, Yue, I feel like such an _idiot_, you know I didn't mean it like that!" he says when she gets mad at him when he mentions the benefits of her fiancé gone missing; and when she doesn't respond from the other side of the slammed door, he bangs his head against it and punishes himself, saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

#34 - Serenade

Even though he sounds ridiculous, standing beneath her balcony as he serenades her an apology for upsetting her earlier that day, to her ears it is the most beautiful melody, and her heart melts just by listening.

#35 - Sarcasm

"Please don't take it the wrong way," he says when, for a second, her eyes are shaking with hurt; "I'm always sarcastic; it's just something you'll have to get used to … or maybe something _I_ need to work on."

#36 - Sordid

Burning with rage, he wishes he could go and teach those immature preteens a lesson, but chooses instead to comfort Yue after she had to endure some sordid comments about her unique hair color.

#37 - Soliloquy

After seeing a play performed by some entertainers, he wishes he could speak just as eloquently as the character who gave the soliloquy, because he'd do anything to make her heart flutter and face flush with pleasure.

#38 - Sojourn

She likes to get all her "princess work", as he has dubbed it, done as quickly as possible without interruption; though she's liable to take a quick break when he comes knocking on her door.

#39 - Share

Though they can't say it wasn't enjoyable, neither one of them knew the night would lead from a game of twenty questions to them sharing a rather passionate kiss.

#40 - Solitary

He feels that there isn't a single, solitary thing in the world that could match her beauty -- not a flower, a gem, a star, or any sunset that Mother Nature could conjure up.

#41 - Nowhere

She knows that him and his friends will have to leave soon to continue their journey, and she hopes they'll be enough room on Appa for her, because there's nowhere he could go that she wouldn't follow.

#42 - Neutral

"Oh, no, I'm staying out of this!" she wisely says when she happens to walk by Sokka and his sister in a fight, and they ask her to settle who is right and who is wrong.

#43 - Nuance

He loves the way is pleases her when he tells her that, just by walking into a room, she can fill the place with warmth, love, and beauty.

#44 - Near

It's every time that he holds her close on a cold night that he's positive he never wants to let go, because their hearts are so near to the other, he swears they start beating as one.

#45 - Natural

"It's only natural if you love a person _this much_…" she reminds herself, and yet she can't ignore the shivers that run down her spine as she feels his hands run delicately over her skin while they're locked in a tender kiss.

#46 - Horizon

"Don't you ever wonder what's out there?" she asks as the two stare out at the horizon one early morning during a sunrise; he stops to wonder how it's possible to put into words the feelings that he gets just by looking at her, the feeling that tells him all he ever needs is _right here_.

#47 - Valiant

"Good morning, my lovely princess," he says one day after she greets him during breakfast, "I hope you like rides on boats, because I, your prince, have prepared one for you and myself as a lunch outing."

#48 - Virtuous

"I … I'm sorry," she stutters when she abruptly stops in the middle of a heated moment, because the words _you're engaged _just crossed her mind, and even if he's considered missing, her conscience somehow gets the better of her.

#49 - Victory

"Aha!" she cries triumphantly after winning a simple contest, "Now I get to choose what we do today!"

#50 - Defeat

"Alright," he says, squinting his eyes in mock suspicion of her, "you can choose, but let me remind you that cheaters never prosper," _Although_, he adds silently to himself as he takes her hand in his, _I don't mind losing to her if it means getting to spend the day by her side._


	3. Taang Delta Theme Set

**For this theme set, #05 was originally "Coffee". However I didn't think that coffee existed in the Avatar world, and I changed it to "tea". That almost feels like cheating, but what's an author to do?**

**If anyone is wondering, I _do _plan to do a Zutara theme set even though I'm not a huge fan of the pairing. However my next addition to this 1sentence collection will most likely be Sokka paired with … well, you'll have to wait and find out. **

**Toph/Aang Delta Theme Set**

* * *

#01 - Air

In a way, it almost makes him like a mysterious, enigmatic figure, for she can't 'see' him when he's gliding through the air.

#02 - Apples

The first time he offered her food after she joined their gang, she crudely refused, saying, "No thanks, I'll find my own apples."

#03 - Beginning

"You've got to face it head on, come on, Twinkle Toes!" she screams at him during earthbending lessons; he tries _not _to remind himself that this is only the beginning.

#04 - Bugs

It still amazes him, even after weeks of being with her on the road, that she can 'see' with such incredible perception that she could tell you how many bugs were crawling on the ground several feet away.

#05 - Tea

"I didn't know you had an eye for tea," he says pleasantly as they share a cup together, she responds by saying that living in a high class family means knowing the difference between tea and _tea_.

#06 - Dark

"That's the beauty of being able to see with earthbending," she says with a chuckle as she holds his hand to lead him back to camp in the dark of the night.

#07 - Despair

"My parents never really understood me, anyway," she says when he asks if she ever misses home, "I don't think they ever got over the despair of me being blind."

#08 - Doors

She's convinced that coming on the road with the three of them, especially Aang, has been the best decision she's made in her life; it's opened several doors to new opportunities.

#09 - Drink

"Here, have this special drink that my Gran-Gran created for the purpose of suppressing colds," Katara says, holding up a steaming cup to Aang when he has a cold; and she can't help but feel a little jealous as she imagines Katara helping him drink it.

#10 - Duty

She lays in her tent one night, on the verge of crying with confusion, for she is beginning to think that her personal feelings are getting in the way of her duty; to teach the Avatar earthbending.

#11 - Earth

Before he learned earthbending, he would sometimes dream of flying and never coming back down, but thanks to her, he's learned to appreciate being able to have something solid to fall back on.

#12 - End

"This doesn't have to be the end," he says hopefully, for now that he's learned earthbending she's starting to wonder if she has any other reason to stay, "Please don't go," he adds as he gently takes hold of her wrist.

#13 - Fall

She can feel his heart beating at a faster rate than usual as he grips her wrist, and she becomes grateful that _he_ can't feel _her_ heart, which is also pounding away, because she's finally admitted to herself that she's fallen for him, and fallen hard.

#14 - Fire

She loves the way that the heat of the fire warms her skin, and the way he describes how the flames dance and twist through the air, it makes her wish she could see it exactly as he makes it sound.

#15 - Flexible

Even though their personalities are polar opposites; for, while she is stubborn and unyielding, he is easygoing and flexible, it makes them all the more perfect for each other.

#16 - Flying

He knows that she hates flying, and he wishes he could sit back on Appa's saddle with her to comfort her, but it's his job to sit up front and do the driving.

#17 - Food

On a particularly difficult day, when the food is low, they all decide to skip lunch for the day; and even though she's hungry too, she can't help but feel sorry for him as she feels the vibrations of his stomach rumbling.

#18 - Foot

Although she isn't too fond of water, she consents when he suggests they go splash their feet in a nearby stream to cool off, and she ends up having the time of her life splashing _him_ with her feet.

#19 - Grave

She comfortingly puts her hand on his shoulder when they happen across an old grave belonging to an Air Nomad that he reads out loud for her with a broken voice.

#20 - Green

"It's so beautiful and _green_," he says breathtakingly as they finally land on fertile grass after a day of flying over a deep blue ocean, "I wish you could see it, Toph."

#21 - Head

"Your head is so smooth," she giggles as she runs her hand over his scalp, for she is trying to 'see' him with her hands as she traces his features with her fingers.

#22 - Hollow

Before she'd always believed that it was best to keep her heart hollow so that if anything happened, she wouldn't be too devastated; but lately she's found that she enjoys letting her heart be filled with thoughts of him.

#23 - Honor

"No way," he says when she insists that he leave and go do something fun, "I was the one that gave you that cold, and I'm going to stick around and make sure you're comfortable until you get better."

#24 - Hope

"I stopped hoping that I'd be able to see a long time ago," she says when he asks her about it one still night, "Besides, being blind is what makes me a powerful bender," however, she can't help but wish that she could see for but one minute, so that she could gaze upon his face and have his features implanted in her memory forever.

#25 - Light

He isn't sure how he convinced her to let him take her on a ride through the air in his glider, but when he lifts her up on his back to do so, he's surprised at how light and fragile she is; it contrasts with her powerful bending skills and solid attitude.

#26 - Lost

"Don't worry, we'll find them soon enough," she insists when the two of them become separated from Katara and Sokka; he takes hold of her hand and pulls her back toward him, saying, "I'm in no hurry to find them."

#27 - Metal

"Metal's not my favorite thing," she admits when they stumble across an abandoned Fire Nation ship, and she runs her hand over the rusted surface, "When you hit it, it makes an annoying _ping_ noise and the vibrations seem to never stop."

#28 - New

"I'm really sorry," he says genuinely, "I'll get you a new headband, I promise!"

#29 - Old

"It's okay, Twinkle Toes," she says teasingly, "That one was getting old; besides, I kind of like the way it feels to wear my hair down."

#30 - Peace

She finds it very calming, when she can't sleep in the middle of the night, to crawl over to where he is sleeping and very softly lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the peaceful rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

#31 - Poison

He doesn't try to, and it's not really his fault, but when he accidentally gets on her bad side one morning, she snaps at him, causing him to sulk for the rest of the day; the words she said to him stung like poison.

#32 - Pretty

"I know being beautiful doesn't matter to you, but …" he hesitates while trying to find a way to tell her how he feels about her, "I think you're really pretty."

#33 - Rain

A single raindrop somehow makes it into her earthen tent, landing just below her eye and rolling down her cheek like a tear, and she ignores it, thinking about how she responded to the comment he made earlier about how he thought she was actually _pretty_.

#34 - Regret

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life," she sighs, thinking back to how she had stuttered, _I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you…_

#35 - Roses

"Toph, can I come in?" he says quietly as he stands outside the tent she was in; she hesitates to let him in, oblivious to the fact that he is holding three beautiful roses in his hand, ready to wait for her for as long as she needs.

#36 - Secret

"I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore," he said once inside the cozy tent with her; "It's okay," she says, fingering the roses, "because if I tried to keep it a secret anymore, I would have exploded."

#37 - Snakes

"It's not like I'm _scared_ of them," she says defensively after jumping into his arms at the mention of a snake, "It's just that the vibrations they send and the way they feel overall sends shivers down my spine."

#38 - Snow

"I don't think I've ever felt snow before," she admits when he tells her that they'll be going to a place with a particularly cold climate; what she doesn't say is how excited she is to finally be able to experience the flakes falling softly on her skin.

#39 - Solid

"You've got to stay solid and dense, just like a rock," she explains while she tries to teach him a particularly hard move, and even though he's already very good at earthbending, she finds herself eager to reach for his arms and show him the proper stance.

#40 - Spring

"You okay, Aang?" Sokka asks one day while they're walking along, "You have an undeniably happy spring in your step; and I mean more than usual."

#41 - Stable

He believes that luck must have been on his side this day, for, even though it started raining, the group was able to find a stable to spend the night in, and she doesn't seem to mind when he snuggles close to her as they lay in the hay, waiting for sleep to come.

#42 - Strange

"You're really strange, you know that?" she says to him one day when he shyly asks if he can kiss her, and even though she thought it was really sweet that he asked, she's also okay with the fact that he went ahead and kissed her anyway.

#43 - Summer

He knows that he only has until summer's end to defeat the Fire Lord, but sometimes, he thinks wistfully as he watches her gently pull her hair back with the new headband he got her, there are other things he would much rather be doing than saving the world.

#44 - Taboo

Even though both the Waterbenders know it's true, neither of them are willing to come out and say it, because they don't know what Toph's reaction will be when they refer to Aang as her _boyfriend_.

#45 - Ugly

"Sorry, I can't say the same for you, Twinkle Toes," she says jokingly when he once again tells her she's pretty, and he's almost hurt, _almost_, until he remembers that she's blind, and the two of them burst out laughing.

#46 - War

"You don't think this war could go on forever, do you?" he asks her one day, and she muses for a second before responding, "Well, it has been going on for 100 years already, but if there's one person that I know can put a stop to it, it's you."

#47 - Water

On a particularly hot day, he wants to show her how cool and refreshing the water can be, but when she stubbornly refuses to even put her feet in, he picks her up and walks right into the lake with her; and she ends up having the time of her life, not because the cool water put her in a good mood, but because she got to spend the entire time with her arms wrapped around his neck.

#48 - Welcome

"Thanks a lot for being my earthbending teacher," he says after realizing one day that he never properly thanked her; she responds by merely gently kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush for a good five minutes afterward.

#49 - Winter

_Well, at least there's one good about the harsh coldness of winter_, he thinks to himself as she snuggles deeper into his arms for warmth.

#50 - Wood

"Please tell me that life will always be this way," he says as he guides her hands over their names carved into the delicate wood of a tree, and even though she can't read, she smiles, thinking silently to herself that she'd do all she could to keep from losing him.

* * *

**I would have updated much sooner, but the site was having trouble uploading my documents. Anyhoo, be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! **


	4. Tokka Epsilon Theme Set

**I must admit, I'm a fan of this pairing. Nothing much to say up here, so read on!**

**Toph/Sokka Epsilon Theme set**

* * *

#01 - Motion 

It took some getting used to, but Sokka has come to accept that she doesn't need his help when it comes to setting up camp; her tent is all ready and set up with just a quick flick of her wrist.

#02 - Cool

"Suit yourself," is all he says when she blatantly responds to his question, "No, I'm not going to join you in the water just to _cool down_, Snoozles … I'm perfectly fine right here on my rock."

#03 - Young

It never really occurred to him that she became a master earthbender at the age of twelve; after sitting down and thinking about it, he decided that was a pretty amazing feat for someone so young.

#04 - Last

"Don't tell him; let's see if he can figure it out for himself," Katara whispers to Aang as the two discuss what they've concluded after seeing Toph visibly blush from Sokka's touch; the two break into a fit of giggles as Aang comments that Sokka's always the last to figure out things like that.

#05 - Wrong

"I guess we took the wrong path, huh, Snoozles?" she teases as she pulls a leech off Sokka's arm; he only mutters in reply something about how Katara and Aang always get all the luck when they split up like this.

#06 - Gentle

Riding on Appa hasn't exactly been fun ever since they lost his saddle, but it's become an unspoken rule that Sokka and Toph are now one another's riding buddies; she likes it because he makes her feel safe, and he certainly doesn't mind her firm but gentle grip.

#07 - One

"That's one," he says triumphantly, she can only roll her eyes in annoyance, wondering why he's decided to keep track of how many times she actually calls him by his _real _name.

#08 - Thousand

"That's practically a thousand to … zero?" she teases; he puts on an angry face, but deep down thinks its kind of attractive that he's met a girl who can actually beat him at thumb wars.

#09 - King

It turns into a sibling argument when, in a fit of rage, Katara says that Toph isn't _that _good at earthbending, and she would easily be beaten by King Bumi, and Sokka defensively takes the twelve-year-old's side, saying that Bumi's a crazy old windbag, what good can he do against the Blind Bandit?

#10 - Learn

They've learned to enjoy those times that Aang and Katara run off to practice waterbending together; especially since the time they spent together has been very teaching -- Sokka's learned it's best _not _to tell her she has a smudge of dirt on her face, and Toph's learned it isn't the smartest thing to say something degrading about his boomerang.

#11 - Blur

He looks back at her, expecting Toph to start following them any second now; and when she doesn't, he goes back and takes her hand, silently leading her through the desert sandstorm -- she breaks the silence by saying, "Sorry … it's just that sand is so loose that it makes everything fuzzy and hard to see."

#12 - Wait

"Can't you guys just hold on for one second?" he screams as he watches the three of them run off as fast as they can from a surprise attack; he sighs as he swiftly gathers up his boomerang and machete, and can only thank her later when he glances up to see Toph running back to help.

#13 - Change

It scares her to think about the future; what might be and what might not be, but it's somewhat comforting to know that no matter what changes time may bring, she can always look forward to hearing his constant sarcastic remarks, even when danger rears its ugly head.

#14 - Command

If anyone else had told her to take some time to cool off after an argument with Sugar Queen, she would have roared, "Don't tell me what to do!" but when he calmly makes the suggestion, she finds herself going off to a quiet place to do what he said.

#15 - Hold

It's when Katara says, "Toph has been gone since midday; I'm beginning to worry," -- and he thinks if she was ever gone forever, how much he'd miss her hold on his arm when they ride Appa -- that he realizes maybe he thinks of her as more than just a friend.

#16 - Need

It's when she's fallen into a rushing river and is desperately clinging onto a rock for life -- and she can only think of one person -- that she realizes how much she really needs him.

#17 - Vision

Katara still thinks it's amazing that Sokka was able to spot Toph in that river, even though they were flying on Appa as they searched for her, and that Toph could tell it was Sokka's arm she grabbed onto as she was being pulled out of the raging waters.

#18 - Attention

Katara and Aang have been giving her a lot of extra attention lately because of the river incident, and yet it still doesn't warm her heart the way it does to feel Sokka's hand grab hers as he says, "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!"

#19 - Soul

She's heard enough bits and pieces about Yue to be able to put the puzzle together all the way, so one night she asks Sokka about it, and why he clings onto the past, and he says it calms him to stare at the moon and know that her soul lives within it -- Toph sighs and says that maybe he needs to move on, after all, there's another soul that might need him more.

#20 - Picture

She loves listening to him describe the sunset, and she can't help but wonder why he's such a terrible artist if he can so easily paint a beautiful picture with words.

#21 - Fool

"That was really, _really _stupid," she says after they collapse onto the ground, and he only smiles, because he knows he'd rather be a fool for five minutes than regret it for the rest of his life by leaving it up to _chance _to get her out of that burning hut.

#22 - Mad

It doesn't take much to set her off, and she almost looks forward to the daily quarrels she has with Sugar Queen, because she knows that Aang will flock to Katara while Sokka goes to her to help set things right.

#23 - Child

Katara finds it interesting that when she tries to help Toph out with packing up, she is only greeted with cries of, "I can do it myself, I'm not a child!" but when her brother offers a helping hand, the earthbender quietly allows him to do it, albeit with a frown on her face.

#24 - Now

"If you really feel that way, you should tell her _right away_," Aang suggests when Sokka actually came to him, needing someone to listen to his problem; Sokka can only stare at him incredulously when Aang adds, "It worked with Katara."

#25 - Shadow

"I can't feel _shadows_," Toph says, as if that should have been obvious, "although when a shadow lands on me it is a lot cooler than normal -- why, what's on your mind that you're sneaking around this late at night, Snoozles?"

#26 - Goodbye

"If I tell you, you can just kiss our friendship goodbye," Sokka says, wondering if she'll get the hint that he's about to confess something that will make them _more _than just friends.

#27 - Hide

He has to keep reminding himself that she's good at hiding her emotions, and that's probably why her face stayed rock solid the whole time he made his heartfelt confession.

#28 - Fortune

She considers herself fortunate to have him be the one that confessed first, it left her with the easier of the two jobs; confessing the same feeling back to him.

#29 - Safe

For once in her life, she'd have to be grateful for that silly boomerang of his, because it actually saved her from that arrow that came out of nowhere.

#30 - Ghost

"I knew that Momo-Ghost plan wouldn't work!" Katara screams at her brother as the gang runs from a group of angry pirates; Toph can only smile and hold back a laugh, thinking that they should be _thanking _Sokka -- after all, it's moments like these that make life exciting.

#31 - Book

Despite not having a thing for books, Toph finds herself looking forward to that time of night right before they go to bed, because Sokka bought an interesting novel a couple weeks ago at the market and has been reading it to her every night since he got it.

#32 - Eye

He's never seen her cry before, and so he can't help but stare at her milky green eyes as the first few tears fall after they heard the news that her mother had fallen ill.

#33 - Never

She told herself that if and when she fell in love, it wouldn't be the type of gooey, mushy love where the couple was constantly together and always running their fingers through the other's hair -- she could _never_ see herself doing that -- and yet she makes the exception of holding his hand when no one is looking.

#34 - Sing

"Katara sings, why don't you?" she asks him one night when neither of them could sleep; "Because Katara _can_ sing, I can't -- besides, the only song I know is a lullaby that my mother used to sing,"; he immediately regrets having told her that because she keeps begging him to sing it -- that is, until the two of them fell asleep, their faces just inches apart.

#35 - Sudden

It was one of those times when she was least expecting it; they were having a little spat, when he suddenly leaned over and kissed her -- she was so surprised it took her a second to comprehend what was happening.

#36 - Stop

And when their lips touched, she heard Aang and Katara immediately stop talking; her face started burning red because she knew they were watching, but they only smiled knowingly at each other and crept away as quietly as possible.

#37 - Time

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if time stopped, and we were the only people that kept going?" he asks her one day, she can only shake her head no, she hadn't thought of that; and yet it's something she'd expect an intelligent person like Sokka to ponder about.

#38 - Wash

It's one of the few things they have in common -- their answer to Katara's question of, "Don't you two think you should wash up soon?" they merely stare at her and shrug.

#39 - Torn

He thought it'd be a hard choice to make if it ever came down to his boomerang and something else, but he finds himself not so torn up about it when he reaches out to rescue her rather than saving his weapon from the quicksand.

#40 - History

"It's not that I doubt your capability," he says when she asks him why he can't go on the fishing escapade, "it's just that … I have a history of losing those close to me."

#41 - Power

She knows she doesn't need him in _that _way; she's certainly powerful enough on her own, and yet there's something inside of her that tells her if he ever _did _leave, she'd be left broken and weak.

#42 - Bother

"Does that sound like a good idea to you, Toph?" he asks her one day, and she's flattered that he'd actually bother to ask her about her opinion -- especially since he's the idea guy.

#43 - God

"Do you think there's someone … or something … out there, that's always watching over us?" she whispers to him quietly one night; he's a little surprised that she would speak like that, since she always seemed capable of protecting herself, but he quietly agrees, saying that even if it isn't true, the thought is at least comforting.

#44 - Wall

What he doesn't like about having fights with her is that they often result in an actual physical wall between them; he can only sigh to himself as he thinks, _that's what I get for making an earthbender angry._

#45 - Naked

"It's okay, I'm blind, remember?" she says with a somewhat mischievous tone in her voice when she approaches him in the river, only to have him warn her that he's bathing.

#46 - Drive

Though she's not the type to give up, it's the thought of him during a long, intense battle that keeps her going; and likewise when things seem tough, she is the driving force that makes him strong.

#47 - Harm

After a while, he begins to wonder if it's even possible for her to get hurt, because she's always one step ahead of the enemy, thanks to her ability to 'see'.

#48 - Precious

It's only a small bracelet; nothing special, but she wears it everyday nonetheless, and he never thought he'd be able to give her a gift that she actually found very valuable -- he doesn't realize that it's because _he _gave it to her that makes it so precious.

#49 - Hunger

She never actually thought she'd find herself _desiring _anyone's kiss, but when he goes to visit his father, she's surprised at what a week without him could do to her.

#50 - Believe

Though she knows her parents expected her to live a sophisticated, high-class life, she believes it's more her style to spend the rest of her days with a normal, ordinary boy like Sokka.


End file.
